Microsoft Office
Microsoft Office ''is a suite of productivity programs from Microsoft, mainly used for creating and editing documents of different types, managing email/contacts/calendars, and for business administration functions. The current versions are Office 2013 and Office 365 for the PC, and Office 2011 for Mac. Programs Core The core programs that form Office are: ;Microsoft Word (Released in September 1983) :a rich text word processor with HTML support ;Microsoft Excel (Released in January 1985) :a spreadsheet application with advanced formulas and formatting ;Microsoft PowerPoint (Released in July 1987) :a presentation application with animation and multimedia capabilities ;Microsoft Outlook, an email client (Released in April 11, 1993). It was a core program until Office 2010. : ;Macro Coding - VBA :Assisting in information flow behind some of the products available in any version of Office Additional Additional programs in the PC version are: *Microsoft Access (Made in August 1992)— database manager *Microsoft InfoPath — an application to design rich XML-based forms *Microsoft OneNote — note-taking software for use with both tablet and conventional PCs. It is now one of the core programs. *Microsoft Project — project management software to keep track of events and to create network charts and Gantt charts (''not bundled in any Office suite) *Microsoft Publisher — desktop publishing software mostly used for designing brochures, labels, calendars, greeting cards, business cards, newsletters, and postcards. *Microsoft SharePoint Workspace (formerly known as Groove) — a proprietary peer-to-peer collaboration software leveled at businesses *Microsoft Visio — diagram and flowcharting software (not bundled in any Office suite) *Microsoft Office InterConnect — business-relationship database available only in Japan *Microsoft Office Picture Manager — basic photo management software (similar to Google's Picasa or Adobe's Photoshop Elements), replaced Microsoft Photo Editor The following applications are no longer branded as part of Microsoft Office: *Microsoft SharePoint Designer — a WYSIWYG HTML editor and web design program for customizing SharePoint applications, it replaces Microsoft FrontPage (not bundled in any Office suite) *Microsoft Lync — Integrated communications client for conferences and meetings in real time (known as Microsoft Office Communicator in Office 2007, bundled with Professional Plus and Enterprise editions ) Server applications *Microsoft SharePoint — collaboration server **Excel Services **InfoPath Forms Services *Microsoft Lync Server (formerly Office Communications Server and Live Communications Server) — real time communications server *Microsoft Office Forms Server — lets users use any browser to access and fill InfoPath forms. Office Forms Server is a standalone server installation of InfoPath Forms Services. *Microsoft Office Groove Server — centrally managing all deployments of Microsoft Office Groove in the enterprise *Microsoft Office Project Server — project management server *Microsoft Office Project Portfolio Server — allows creation of a project portfolio, including workflows, hosted centrally *Microsoft Office PerformancePoint Server — allows customers to monitor, analyze, and plan their business Web services *Office Web Apps — Web-based companions to Microsoft Office applications to view, create, and edit documents. *Office Live **Office Live Small Business — Web hosting services and online collaboration tools for small businesses. **Office Live Workspace — Online storage and collaboration service for documents, superseded by Office Web Apps and OneDrive *Live Meeting — Web conferencing service. *Microsoft Office product web site — Provides support for all Microsoft Office products. *Microsoft Update — Web site. Patch detection and installation service for Microsoft Office. *Microsoft Office 365 — Subscription based software services that can include a subscription to desktop applications in addition to cloud-based services. Logo Timeline 1983 as Microsoft Office 1.00 1985-1995 Microsoft Office 1.01-Microsoft Office 3 1995-2001 as Microsoft Office 95-XP 2001-2003 as Microsoft Office XP-2003 2003-2006 as Microsoft Office 2003-2007 2006-2009 as Microsoft Office 2007-2010 2012-2013 as Microsoft Office 2013 and 365 References Category:Microsoft Office Category:Microsoft products